Love Me Not
by invisibledork
Summary: OOC Sango thought she had all there was to life. That was until the rocking womanizer, Miroku came into the picture and turned everything upside down. Will she continue to lead the conversative life or will he offer something she believe she never needed?
1. Chapter 1

_Love Me Not contains characters of Inuyasha that are OOC (out of character). This story also contains explicit themes. Which means, no kiddies reading! (although I'm sure some will ignore this warning anyways like I use to) If you feel it may offend you in any way, please do not continue on to reading._

_Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. However all others (John, Ali, Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka)that'll appear that you won't be familiar with are mine. All rights reserved._

Chapter 1: It's Her Life

People walked. Selfishly pushing through some to get to their destination.

Cars honked. Cussing at another that didn't seem to be in the mind frame of driving safely.

This was all day and everyday when you lived in the bustling city of Tokyo, Japan. And also where outsiders had a hard time adjusting to the fast life and overpopulated environment.

Turning sharply out into the an intersection, came a black Acura with smoky dark tints, but not too dark to be considered illegal. It sped through the cars that drove as if a senior citizen was behind the wheel compared to it. Angry drivers honked vigorously, but none dared to challenge the car.

After the last turn into a huge and crowded parking lot, the driver stepped out, one high heel at a time and hurried towards the building, in a prissy run, that sat fifteen stories high.

Dozens of women's heels clicked across the linoleum floor of the big office. Their shoes echoed through the narrow hallway. All of them were dressed in either casual pants or skirts, matching with crisp white dress shirts and their long hairs tied neatly into a bun. Each of them taking turns talking among the woman who was the center of their attention.

"I've looked over your speech papers for today's meeting, and I must say it was fantastic!" said one of the many ladies surrounding her.

"I took the liberty of tidying up your office," said another.

"Miss Sango, don't forget about Ms. Tanaka's party this evening."

Suck ups. They were complete suck ups. They followed Sango around and went out of their to do anything she would command. From taking notes, advise-giving, to running meaningless errands. Sure it all sounded nice, but sometimes got out of hand.

Take this morning's assignment for example. She was in the middle of writing her weekly advertisement when her pencil snapped in two. Just as she was about to reach for the sharpener, one of her many assistants burst into the office unannounced, and brought her a freshly sharpened pencil. And her pencil sharpener was only four inches away!

It was the type of life she definitely had mixed emotions about.

All of the women halted at the same and said their goodbyes and good lucks at Sango as she turned a final corner, alone, to meet a cream colored wall with a close double wooden door.

"In…and out. In…and out." It was a breathing routine she'd always do just before an important speech. Although she loved her job as an advertiser and top of the line designer in the WHAT'S NEW? Tokyo Fashion Department and sharing her grand ideas to her fellow employees, a bit of self-doubt and butterflies always struck with full force. Whenever a new idea was presented. But nothing a few inhales and exhales couldn't cure.

Renewed with confidence once again, Sango burst through the doors.

Inside was located a capacious room with enormous windows that showed an amazing view of the city. Various photographs of women and men clothes in fabulous designer wear from head to toe was plastered around the cream-colored walls. In the center of the room sat a spotless oval table where one could see their own reflection perfectly.

Around the table were employees whose heads turned, smiles brightened, and greetings said.

"I can't wait to hear your new idea Sango," said one of them. She was a young bustling brunette with heavily applied makeup. "I've been in suspense all day!"

Sango's pink glossy lips curved into a dazzling smile. "I hope not to let you down in that case." She made her way to the front and took a moment to unpack all the necessary items that lied in her briefcase. Out came markers, a small microphone, graphs of stocks flowing up and down, and pictures of clothing and accessories.

Once done, she turned to everyone and began the bombast speech of hers she had been practicing for almost a week. Not once had she fluked and forgot a word. If that so did happen, she'd perform like a professional and make up whatever that was forgotten with something new. Everyone would nod and continue to scribbling notes as though it was all planned from the start.

When she was done, she'd stay a while longer, even though she was allowed to go home, and answer all question and comments made by everyone.

"Sango I really liked your speech this week," said a older male employee. He was rather handsome and well built even though his large navy blue suit covered that nice body. If he wasn't 52, she'd sworn he was at least 36. He ran his large through his neatly groomed sandy-brown curly hair as if going for the Californian beach boy look and kept direct eye contact with her. "But need I say, I love all your speeches."

"Thank you Mr. Tanaka," she replied.

"Please, call me Lain."

"Okay, Mr. Lain. As top designer of the company, I appreciate every comment made by you and your fiancé."

He managed a chuckle. It was a cute chuckle. "You don't have to be so polite. Loosen up a bit. You work more than anyone here. Too much work can make one go crazy after a while, you know?"

"Thanks for your concern, but I do enjoy my job. It's what gives me the ability to wake up in the morning, and when I know I did all that I could in the whole day, I can sleep well."

"What about fun?" he asked. "A girl like yourself must have some kind of wild side.'

Lain Tanaka. AKA Mr. Flirt. He has been dating Ms. Tanaka for almost six years and just last year, he proposed to her. Every woman in the entire building knew about his habit of using corny lines to pick up girls. That is, everyone except the wife-to-be. Oh well. She's bound to find out sooner or later.

"Maybe. Now if you would excuse me," she began in the most professional tone. "I have to get ready for Ms. Tanaka's party." Sango collected her things and headed past everyone, saying to all the girls "see you at the you-know-what".

Outside the double doors were her assistants. All twenty-four for them.

"Miss Sango, how was your speech?" asked one of them.

"Great like the others I bet," another replied.

"I've took the liberty in cleaning your office. I even bought you a supply of sharpened pencils so you won't have to worry about sharpening when it dulls out."

Ass kissers. They all were. None of them actually cared about her and the projects she'd slaved months over. For all she knew, these fickle bitches could pretend to be her best friend one day and planning to stab her in the back the next. She knew each of them had their own agenda of being promoted to the class where they could set their minds free, and be creative to design their own trends and clothing lines. And what better way to get that position than to suck up to someone who was already at that high level?

* * *

"Kirara, I'm home!" Sango closed the door to her apartment and scanned the living room. The whole room was as large and decorated with meaningless items as all the famous stars' places one would see on television. Thanks to her high-paying job, she could afford all of this and then some. "Kirara?" 

Running excitedly from the small dock outside the slide window was a little fuzz ball with huge pinkish eyes red eyes, pointed ears, and a big fluffy tail wagging from side to side.

Sango kneeled down to be greeted by friend. "Hey baby! How was your day? I bet it was pretty boring being here all by yourself." It was nice to have Kirara greet her upon arrival after a tedious day of work. It would be nicer if it was a person. Specifically a man. She had been living the loner life for quiet some time. Waking up in warmth on one side of the queen-sized bed as the untouched side that stayed neat as ever got colder. Walking out the door heading to work without receiving an affectionate kiss from the lips of the male. Though she always got one from Kirara, it was never enough. Never had, never will.

The ball of fur cooed, rubbing her furry face against Sango's chest.

She grinned. "I wish I could stay a while longer with you, but I have to get ready for Ms. Tanaka's party. Alison and everyone at the office thinks that I need to get out more. What do they know?" Truth was… a lot. Her entire life was revolved around work. And sleep once she gotten home. Work. Sleep. Work. Sleep. Repeat. What a wonderful life. If she has sense, she would have thought she went back into time during slavery and had the same routine as they had. Except there were no whippings or strenuous labor for her. Just loneliness and despair.

The cell phone rang. The first few lines of Masami Okui's Chaos played. It was a nice song she loved listening to and decided to use it as a ring tone.

Sango sat Kirara down and walked over to the flower table near the beige sofa to answer it just before it reached the chorus. "Your dime is my time." Her favorite quote she always said instead of the usual hello.

"Konnichiwa!" said a cheery voice.

Only one person dared to call her when she just entered the house and speak in that elated tone 24/7. "Alison, what's up?"

"Are you almost ready to go to the party?"

"Almost? Hah. I just got in. I need to take a bath, find a nice outfit, put on my makeup, and do my hair. If I start on that now, I should be done in about, what, four hours?"

"What the hell! Sango, we're going to a party, not the Grammy's. Take it easy, and don't dress up too much that you outdo Ms. Tanaka. Remember last time?"

Sango laughed. "Don't worry. I'll find something that's not too flashy nor degraded."

"Yeah! 'Cause tonight, we're gonna get hella drunk and maybe get laid by one of the many hotties that are gonna be there. Gods, I can't wait! My hormones are raging just thinking about it."

"I'm not into that one night stand thing and you know that," she said, freeing her hair from the bun and headed upstairs. "I prefer long term relationships with men who wouldn't cheat."

She heard Alison laughing. "Yeah. Whatever. Just be ready by ten, 'kay?"

"Alrighty." Hanging up the phone, she made her way across the velvet floor and to her queen sized room. The interior decorator outdone himself when Sango gave him permission to do anything as he wished to the bedroom. As long as it was kept at a reasonable budget. Even thought she had all the money she could need, it was always her intention to stay on a low budget. Just in case.

After being hit by the beaded certain through the door she dropped her black skirt and jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, and dragged her freshly pedicured feet across the bedroom to the bathroom.

Compared to the other eye-catching parts of the nice apartment, the bathroom was the most insipid. A sink, toliet, and a tub with a pink circular rug in the middle. Very plain. Since this was the place where she spent most of her time, she wanted it to be completely normal. The opposite of her apartment. Her sanctuary. No pure golden sink. No expensive carpet that covered the entire floor. And definitely, no Jacuzzi. Although she thought about getting one countless times. Oh well.

* * *

Stepping out of the steamy shower, Sango went towards the medicine cabinet to stare at the mirror that reflected her naked body. It was a daily routine of hers. Just to see if working overtime had changed her into a wrinkled old hag. Sometimes when at the office and thousands of people were at her throat, she'd feel as thought she would throw a tantrum at any moment, and rip the long, silky, black hairs from her roots. Instead, she'd isolate herself in her own office, doors locked, and write a page or two based on anything that came to mind. Frequently, it would be in the form of a song. 

That's right, a song.

Singing was a hidden talent of hers since she was five. She had, and still does have a beautiful voice, but it as something she considered that wouldn't help her financially in life. That's when she turned to fashion and designing as a career. It was something she had full confidence in and every time she expressed her thoughts and ideas, not once was she given a negative comment.

Wrinkle free, Sango stepped out of the bathroom with stem slowly dragging behind. She stood in front of the walk-in closet and thought about her dress attire for tonight's occasion. Alison said not to overdo it or Ms. Tanaka's wrath will be unleashed.

Last time that happened, six people were fired. Obviously, she doesn't have too much self-esteem to make everyone else dress down and look not as nice as she always was.

All she has were expensive dresses or casual clothing she'd wear to work. Not going out in months gave her no reason to treat herself to a shopping spree.

There had to be _something_ in this closet.

"What's this?" Pulled from the far back, out came a black skinny strap top and a pair of Squeeze designer jeans. "I haven't worn this in ages. Literally."

The last time she went out in that was when she went out on a date with _him_.

Such memories…


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Love Me Not

_The last time she went out in that was when she went out on a date with him._

_Such memories._

Chapter 2: Why She Hates Them

"_Are we there yet?" whined Sango. She sat in the passengers seat, unable to see anything with the blindfold over her face. "We've been driving for a while now."_

_The male driver laughed. "You sound so cute when you get impatient."_

"_I'm not impatient. But I soon will be if we don't stop soon."_

"_Relax honey. We're here." He silenced the engine and got out to open the door for her._

_She tightly gripped his hand and happily bounced up and down. "Can I?"_

"_Let me." He carefully undid the fold and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Happy Birthday Sango."_

"_Oh. My. Gawd." Her eyes were set upon one of the most popular and largest restaurants in town where dozens of people waited outside just to get in. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh my gawd!"_

_He grinned and walked her across the street to the building. He flashed a small card to the two heavyset guards that stood in front. They approved and removed the red rope from the door to let them pass._

"_You should have told me where we were going. I could have dressed properly."_

_He kissed her cheek. "You're fine the way you are."_

_She scanned the room where countless people, mostly couples, were seated while being waited upon by suited-up waiters. Far to the tight on the stage was a beautiful red-headed woman singing old blues tunes. Her voice was as soothing as a mother's lullaby._

"_Oh Jon. This place is wonderful."_

"_Nothing but the best for you my dear." He sat her to a table that was located next to one of the windows. The view of the night city was shown._

_She giggles and brightened the room with her smiled. She stared at her handsome boyfriend who's long hair was neatly tied into a ponytail, nice bod was covered by a clean crisp gray suit, and almond shaped sea-blue eyes that were locked on hers._

"_Wh-what's wrong?" She asked, still not quiet use to his intimate stare after all these years, "Is there something on my face?"_

"_Besides beauty? Of course not."_

_She was unable to control her giggle-fit. "Stop it."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_You know." It was a silly nerve habit of hers whenever something made her happy._

_Jon reached over the table and touched her rosy red cheek, making his way over towards her plump lips. "Your giggles are so cute."_

_Sango kissed the fingers that rested upon her. If it wasn't the sex, which was good, she loved just being in his presence. _

_Of course, it was totally different from when they first met. He pulled what he called 'smooth lines' on her and literally decided that she was the one for him._

_How the hell does one decide something such as that!_

_Not taking his words lightly, Sango vowed to never get involved in a relationship with such a guy. But supposedly later on, after more sucking up to and a little gift giving, she gave into him. Love-struck with this 'smooth talker', she gave her entire self to him and they've been together for nearly five years._

_It was John who helped her pursue the fashion career and not waste precious energy one something that had a small percent of coming true. Singing._

"_Are you having a good time?" John asked._

"_I'm having a great time," she replied, sticking a small morsel of the juicy steak, covered in a spicy sauce in her mouth that the waiter dropped off. It was a bit too spicy, but she could handle it. "And we're going to have an even greater time when we get home."_

_He moistened his lips with his tongue, and gave a devilish grin. "Ooo, I like the sound of that." He pushed a small piece of strawberry cake from his side of the table to hers. "Take a bite out of this. I hear it is one of the top deserts here. Also, I had it specially filled with something extra for you."_

_She hadn't finished her mouthwatering steak, but being the yes-man, she used her index finger and dug into the cake. Pulling it outward, came a red goo on her finger. She eased it into her mouth and sucked until it was cleaned off._

_John leaned forward with his eyes on her, seeming to become aroused by her skillful tongue. "Mmm, do it again baby."_

_She did as commanded and swished her finger once more around the cupcake. Instead of bringing it back out, she kept it inside. Something was in there besides the strawberry goo. It felt to be metallic. Kind of circular with something else that was assumed to be a rock. Using her other finger, she split the desert in two, and revealed a ring with half-carrot diamond._

"_Oh God," Sango whispered. "John. Is this… what I think it is?"_

_He took the ring from the cake and placed it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. "Sango dear. Will you marry me?"_

_Marry? Was this for real? After all these years of being together. All the warm mornings and lustful nights. Every one cherished greatly. Sango always expected, or wanted, something like this to happen and here it was. "Yes. Oh, John, yes!"_

_He made his way around the table to her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "You don't know how happy I am"_

"_Neither do you." The temptation of tears was overwhelming._

_His grin and the happiness he felt was short-lived when he caught a glimpse of the woman in a distance who stepped into the restaurant. "Oh shit…"_

_Sango blinked. "Honey what's the matter?"_

_The woman was thick in all the right places as she scanned the room for someone with her hands sitting girlishly on her hips. Spotting her person, she walked like a model down a runway in the sparkly red strapless dress towards Sango and John._

"_Sango, dear, we have to leave," he said._

"_What for?" she asked, frowning. "We haven't been here long, and I'm not done with my steak…"_

"_We can ask for a takeout box, and eat the rest at home."_

"_But I want to eat here." There was something in his voice that made her suspicious. "What's with you?"_

_Not wanting her to sense what was really wrong, he replied with, "Nothing dear." Time to pull one of the lines that never ceased to fail him. "I'm just in a hurry to get you home so I can have you all to myself." He kissed the back of her hand and smiled._

_Just as he predicted, she returned his smile. "That's so sweet. How can I say no to that?" How could she have been silly to have suspect him, the man that was going to be with her for years to come?_

"_Don't," he replied._

"_Okay." Throwing her purse over her shoulder, she took him by the hand and headed for the door that was located from the opposite where the woman was rushing in. Whoever she was, sure sent a wave of panic and concern through John._

_Just as Sango barely touched the golden handle, a hand roughly grapped her by the wrist. It hurt. And it wasn't John. The hand overpowered her request of letting go, and forced her to turn around._

_Face to face, eye meeting eye, Sango gaped at the heavyset woman that matched her height._

"_Um, excuse me-"_

"_Yes, excuse you," interrupted the woman. Her newly arched eyebrows were drawn together, showing the seriousness of her expression. "Who are you and mind telling me why are you with that man?"_

"_That man is my man."_

"_Hah! What the fuck ever."_

"_Excuse me?" She turned to John who looked pretty dumbstruck right now. "Who is this woman?"_

"_I honestly have no idea," he replied, trying to maintain his cool. "Sango, lets go."_

_The woman stepped in front of the two, blocking their exit. "Just as I thought. That's exactly what you'd normally hear from a man who's gotten a bitch pregnant."_

"_What!" Sango froze. Was this happening? Well of course it was. But. John was with her. The same John who said he loved her on countless occasions. The same John who gave her those cheap yet sweet presents when there was no need to. The same John who just proposed to her! Oh God. The world was spinning._

_John reached out to help her balance but was stopped when she rejected it. "Sango no…"_

"_No is right." Her voice rose as high as a mouse. "How could you do this to me?"_

"_And me!" the big woman added in. "After three years, you would have thought I'd left you after the last two women."_

_Three years? Last two women? The world spun faster._

"_You are at a lost for words for once," Sango said, managing to speak while so many curse words dared to reach the tip of her tongue. "That's okay thought. I think I heard enough."_

_John's eyes widen. "Sango dear, can we talk this out? Honestly, it's you I want to be with. Please, don't do this to me!"_

"_You should have thought about that three years ago. What comes around, goes around." She grabbed a glass of red wine from a table where a couple sat and threw the drink on him before walking out the door. "Come to my apartment to get your things. They'll be waiting for you outside."_

_Grabbing the other glass on the table, the women did the same to him, making her grand exit. "Jerk."_

_The two took Sango's car to the restaurant so he would have to find another way of transportation home. A ten mile walk should give him enough time to clear his head for what pathetic excuse he might try to give her a s a last result._

_Now embarrassed, with a swollen throat from that damn steak sauce, and worst of all, a tattered heart, she started the car and drove out of the full parking lot and into the busy night road._


End file.
